


La vita secondo Garfield

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto arancione [1]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipatp alla multifandom challenge della fanfictions challenge di facebook.Prompt: Quadro 9.Un momento della placida vita del gatto più simpatico e grasso di sempre.





	La vita secondo Garfield

La vita secondo Garfield

Garfield infilò le cuffie nelle orecchie pelose dimenando la coda, chiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò. Miagolò, si rotolò sul letto e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino. Allungò la zampa destra inferiore e premette il tasto di accensione dell’mp3.

“Vedi Odie, la vita è una pacchia se ci sono le lasagne a pranzo e la musica durante il digestivo” spiegò.

“Bang bang, little cat” canticchiò una voce femminile nelle cuffie. Garfield alzò e abbassò la zampa sinistra a tempo di musica, e si appoggiò l’altra zampa sull'addome rigonfio. Sentì il cane abbaiare e sorrise.

“Peccato tu sia un essere inferiore, non puoi capire. Vatti a fare l’antipulci” sussurrò.

[107] .

 


End file.
